


Sea of Love

by dontpanic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontpanic/pseuds/dontpanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courf thinks he has no chance with Combeferre, because he seems to be with Enjolras. A valentine's day meeting might resolve things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to vent about my own, real life crush who is unfortunately not yet resolved. I'm not too happy about the ending but I wrote this between 3:30am and 5am while procrastinating, (and I'm posting this now, at 5:01) so I don't really care.

Courfeyrac squirmed in his seat when he saw the message from Enjolras, confirming their meeting for next Sunday. (“Valentine’s day”, he whispered giddily to himself. Thankfully, nobody was around to comment.)

Courfeyrac had plenty of friends. He had plenty of friends that he saw all the time, whether he actively tried to or not. He had lunch with Marius more often than not, and tea with Jehan at least thrice a week. He met Musichetta for drinks on Thursdays and Saturdays and he loved going clubbing with Cosette. 

And yet when it came to CombeferreAndEnjolras, they struggled to find time to meet up. They went to the same college and yet it seemed that their buildings were always the ones farthest from each other, their timetables and lunch hours clashed and they lived in the completely opposite direction from Courfeyrac. 

When the trio did manage to meet up, however, sparks flew. They started discussing the injustices of the world and how they could amend them, and their meetings lasted hours as they fed off of each other’s passion. They always left the meetings with new ideas, new petitions to start, new protests to arrange. Every meeting with them made Courfeyrac feel incredibly alive for days after.

The only problem was, well, it didn’t really matter which one of them Courfeyrac invited or was invited by. The other would always show up. They were a duo, a package deal… a couple, probably. It was killing Courfeyrac to know that he was falling fast for someone who had already found his other half. 

But even if Courfeyrac could compare with Enjolras in Combeferre’s eyes, it would pain him to much to ruin their happiness for his own selfish reasons. Courfeyrac doubted that he had ever felt that way about someone before, where their happiness and wellbeing was more important than having his feelings returned, and them being happy filled Courfeyrac with happiness as well, even if he wasn’t with them. 

A large part of Courfeyrac was happy to be having feelings for a person who was so perfect to him. There was just a small, devastated part of him that kept wanting more.

He had first met Combeferre after a march for women’s rights, when some of the participants had chosen to stay at a small hostel close by instead of heading back to their homes right away. It was late at night, and everyone at the hostel’s common room had had a bit to drink when Courfeyrac saw the handsome man he had been noticing all night start strumming a conveniently appearing guitar. (It seems to be a prerequisite for all hostels to have one.) He was not the only one to be paying attention when Combeferre started singing, and who could blame everyone for being mesmerised when his voice was warm, melodic and perfect. 

A few songs later, when Combeferre seemed to be done and everyone had clapped enthusiastically, Courfeyrac approached the beautiful singer and introduced himself. Courfeyrac was amazed to find out that Combeferre seemed interested in anything he had to say and vice versa, and soon they were engaged in a passionate discussion about everything they wanted to improve about the world. Courfeyrac went to bed already halfway in love with this incredible person who was kind, intelligent and seemed to care about the entire universe and all its inhabitants. (“Even aliens?” “Especially aliens.”) But the next time Courfeyrac met up with Combeferre, he found out that it had been a rare occurrence for him to be without Enjolras, who never missed a meeting after that.  
Don’t get him wrong, Courf absolutely adored Enjolras. But the fact that they never left each other’s side only solidified his theory that they were dating even if they had never mentioned it.

And now it’s been a year of semi-frequent meetings with both of them and Courf can’t stop thinking about how due to a rescheduling, he is now meeting up with Combeferre on Valentine’s Day! (He tries very hard to not pretend it’s a date, but he fails.) 

He gets to the arranged meeting place (not a date), ready for a passionate discussion on homelessness and poverty in their area and the most effective ways to combat it, only to find only one part of the duo waiting for him. Combeferre. Courfeyrac takes a deep breath, to silence the part of him that screams DATE! and then finishes walking to the table.

After he’s hugged Combeferre and ordered his drink, he can no longer postpone it:

“Not that it isn’t great to see you, but where’s Enjolras? I haven’t seen you two apart in a very long time!”

Combeferre coughs awkwardly before he answers.

“Ah, we aren’t together that much. And well, he had a very last minute date apparently”, he finishes with a laugh, even as Courf’s brain freezes and reboots. So they aren’t together? How? 

“Are you serious? All this time, I thought…”

“I know, Courf, I’m sorry. I told him he should have said something before.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal. Why would you be sorry?”

“I just, I knew about your feelings and I didn’t want you to get hurt, and I mean I tried to -”

“Wait, wait! You knew? About my feelings? Is that why every time we met recently it’s been through Enjolras?” 

“I just thought that maybe if he was the one to arrange it, you two would have more time to talk and maybe he’d give you a chance, I’m sorry Courfeyrac.”

Courfeyrac, who had been on the brink of heartbreak thinking that Ferre knew about his feelings and had tried to avoid him, was now ready to start laughing. 

“Holy shit, Ferre, you seriously thought I had feelings for Enjolras? I think I need to take this conversation from the beginning because I don’t understand anything right now.”

“You mean you don’t? But Marius said…” 

Courf was still wondering what Marius, who was frightened of Combeferre, could have possibly said to him as Combeferre’s eyes changed from lost, to comprehending, to amazed. Because Marius had indeed said something, something about Courf having had a meeting with a boy he had called “the gorgeousest in the universe” and Ferre had just assumed… Because the only other option for the specific time frame of Marius’ words was Combeferre himself, and he had not dared to hoped that the passionate, lively boy with stars in his eyes could ever be interested in him. 

“Courfeyrac! I’ve reached the most amazing conclusion and I need you to tell me in definite terms right now: do you have feelings for me?”

For the second time in that meeting Courfeyrac was completely flustered, but the hopeful look in Combeferre’s eyes helped him continue to function. Feeling a little more sure of himself, Courfeyrac opened his satchel and presented Combeferre with the singular red rose he had brought with him, unable to resist the spirit of the day.

Combeferre accepted the rose carefully, and admired the elated look on Courf’s face.

“Was that a yes?”, he asked playfully. “Because if it was, I’d really like to kiss you right about now.

“Yes”, Courfeyrac breathed, and there were no more words after that.


End file.
